Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom '''(or '''Danny Fenton) ' '''is the protagonist of the cartoon series 'Danny Phantom'. Background Danny Fenton had once been an ordinary fourteen-year-old teenager with dreams of becoming an astronaut. His life changed drastically when his ghost-obsessed parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, created a portal that was designed to open into a dimension known as the Ghost Zone. The initial attempt at activating the portal failed, and his parents ceased working on it. Danny, donning a protective jumpsuit, stepped into the interior of the malfunctioned portal. While inside he accidentally pressed a power button located on the inner walls of the portal, effectively turning it on. Danny was zapped by the portal in its activation, which caused a molecular restructure of his DNA and granting him ghostly powers and abilities. Following the activation of the portal, ghosts from the Ghost Zone began to escape. Danny chose to utilize his newfound powers to protect the town, Amity Park, from the spectral threats. He's accompanied in his adventures by his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Powers & Abilities Ghost Powers * '''Intangibility/Invisibility: '''Danny can turn invisible can be unseen except with the heat seeking devices. Objects can turn invisible when on contacted to his invisibility attack, making him invisible and intangible at the same time. He is also untouchable and can pass his invisibility to other object. However it can be noted that his intangibility can be negated by other intangible beings on multiple occasions. * '''Overshadowing: '''Also known as 'possession', he can posses humans, animals, inanimate objects, ghosts that surpasses Vlad's powers and other powerful half ghost beings. * '''Ghost Ray: '''Danny can shoot blasts out of his palms made out of ectoplasm energy, it can be manipulated to different limited size, shape etc. It can be a disks,sphere, squares and even rings. It can be charged up to 'Super Ghost Ray'. He can channel the ecto plasm to his fist to become a powerful punch. It can also note that it can blind his opponents. * '''Ecto-shield: '''Making a dome shape made out of ecto-plasm, it can be used as a shield from attacks. It can also become a reflect shield that can reflect projectiles and repellent shield that can repel enemies. * '''Duplication: '''Before Danny had trouble mastering it, Danny can now properly use the duplication move. He can duplicate himself into four. * '''Ghostly Wail: '''Considered to be the most powerful move that Danny has, Danny can scream ultra waves of ecto plasm. Around the first few times, the move can drain Danny's complete power and revert him back into his human form. Though he can now be resisted to the attack. * '''Cyrokinesis: '''Danny can manipulate ice like freezing objects in contact and can shoot lasers of ice from his hands or eyes, and can shoot shards of ice. Similar to the necto energy, he can channel his ice powers to his fist. He can merge his ice powers and his ghost ray powers to create a giant green snow ball. He can make a shield out of it. * '''Electrokenesis: '''Though he didn't use it as much throughout the series, it can channel through electrive wires. And somehow while being shocked, has fused with his game avatar...literally... * '''Telekinesis: '''He can lift things with his telekinetic abilities...what do you expect?' ''' * '''Power Augmentation: '''Whenever Danny is stuck in a trap or whatever situation he's in, he can be shown a green or white aura. * '''Body Manipulation: '''Can be only seen in his ghostly tail appearance, he can make holes of his body to have the attack go through him, can stretch his body and can stretch his body in half. * '''High-level Regeneration: '''Can regenerate small cuts or major damage. Equipment * '''Fenton Thermos: '''A device that can capture ghosts. Feats Strength * Ecto-plasms are capable of destroying stones and cutting through metal. * When using super ghost ray, completely disintegrated entire ghosts of his faulty clones and also destroyed a mini golf course. * His repellent shield can obliterate small ghosts. * His ghostly wail can one-shot powerful ghosts like his future self and other future versions of his main enemies, and capable of downing an entire building. * His giant green explosive snow ball obliterated Undergrowth when he was a size of the building. * His ice powers are capable of freezing all of Amity Park and Undergrowth. * Danny can kick over a giant monster 2 stories tall made of meat with ease. * Lifted the giant ghost dragon and threw it multiple times. * Lifted a school bus filled with children effortlessly. * Kicked Vlad through about 4 floors of a building with little trouble. * Ripped the reinforced titanium off a living space shuttle. * Knocked down Technus' battle armor. Speed * Tucker recorded Danny's speed on a speed gun to be 112 mph. * Outran a 17,500 mph space shuttle brought back to life by a Life Gem. * Dodged cannon balls. * Catches arrows. * Maneuvered himself in front of space shuttles couple of times he flew past. * Was able to keep up with Jasmine's punch when she was in the Fenton Skeleton (a mecha made specificity to beat ghosts). Durability * His ecto-shield can tank attacks capable enough to destroy buildings. * Survived atmospheric re-entry. * Survived outer space (all the way up to Jupiter) and not affected (despite still needing a space helmet). * Can take beatings from his opponents and still be fighting. * Wasn't fazed by being crushed by a nutcracker that crushes Danny into a car, building and cement floor. * Took a hit from a cannonball to the face. * Withstood being rammed by a sentient space shuttle into the ground hard enough to make a crater. Skill *Defeated Skulker and Valerie Grey, who are ghost hunters. *Held his own against Sidney Poindexter who was in his body. *Took on Vlad in a swordfight. *Tricked Freakshow into turning himself into a ghost. Weaknesses * Can revert back to his human form when overpowered by an opponent. * Vulnerable to ghost weapons. Fun Facts *Danny Phantom can walk through walls, disappear, and fly. *He is much more unique than the other guys. *Danny knew what he had to do; He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through. *He's here to fight for me and you. *He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom . Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:TV Show Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Human Mutates Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Danny Phantom Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Superheroes Category:Viacom